El adolescente increíble
by Jorge M
Summary: En una noche un joven es encontrado en los callejones sin recuerdos, sin familia y sin pasado que cambiar todo el mundo con su dones únicos mientras trata llevar la vida como un adolescente normal y como agente de una organización se complicaran la cosas cuando aparecen villanos mucho mas violentos que saben mas su pasado que el pero con la ayuda de un equipo todo es posible.
1. Chapter 1

**El increíble hombre araña**

Un adolecente increíble

era otra noche pacifica ignorando cualquier suceso de un claro dominación mundial por varios súper villanos que ha sido interrumpido por una chica porrista y por su mejor amigo con un rata topo simpática parece ser que el universo era posible ser salvado por los dos adolecente y seguir con su vida de adolecente pero un gran acontecimiento está a punto de ser amenazado por un universo mucho más peligroso con reglas tan mortíferas que solo se pude enfrentado por su héroe de ese universo pero uno cualquiera si no uno asombroso que a puesto mucho sacrificio muchas cosas tanto su futuro como las personas que ha importado sin recibir nada a cambio hora tendrá que hacer lo mismo para este universo.

* * *

en un callejón

*ZAP* Una chispa al zar en el aire en un callejón oscuro pasaron otro minuto para que nuevamente apareciera *ZAAP* Nuevamente salió otra chispa pero mas grande del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol *ZAAAAAAP* Ahora el sonido y la chispa se hicieron más fuerte resonando incluso la chispa saco una corriente de energía en el aire que golpeo en el suelo. *ZAAAAP* *ZAAAP*Las chispas se multiplicaron ahora con mas energía sacando mas rayos de energía golpeando en el aire ala zar

*ZAAAAP* *ZAAAP* *ZAAAAP* *ZAAAAAP** ZAAAAAAAAA—

Mas golpes de energías empezaron a parecer y siguieron continuando hora sin detenerse poco a poco las chispas se funcionaron para convertir un gran torbellino de energía expulsando mas energía y luego en fondo miles de imágenes se veían pero empezó a ser apocado por un ser que empezó acercarse al torbellino para solo sacar a una figura.

*PLAST*

Sono el golpe contundente en el suelo casi paso un minuto para que se escuchara algo

-Ugh- La persona se quejo adolorido mientras expedía vapor alrededor de su cuerpo se trato de levantarse solo para que nuevamente cayera al piso sintiendo los brazos como espagueti

-haa- una persona exclamo la persona que exclamo corrió al sujeto que estaba tirado y cuando lo vio un joven con el cuerpo descubierto de cintura para arriba solo con un los expandes de color rojo y azul.

-joven se encuentra bien?- pregunto la señora preocupada pero no recibió una respuesta del joven que solo seguía tirado.

-que barbaridad creo que lo saltaron– dijo la señora para sacar su celular y empezar a marcar

-hola necesito una ambulancia- dijo

* * *

Mas tarde de esa noche en el hospital

En el pasillo un señor de mayor de edad mira sus hojas cuando se acerca a un habitación metiendo su mano en su bata blanca en busca de su bolígrafo apuntando para luego ser detenido por otra persona.

-como esta doctor?- pregunto la doctora saliendo del cuarto llamando la atención del doctor –listo para ver el paciente pregunto la doctora-

-no me han dicho mucho- respondió a la doctora- pero me dicen que se esta convirtiendo en un centro de atracciones para las enfermeras- respondió el doctor con una leve sonrisa mientras agarra su babilla.

A lo que la doctora solo se rió sacudiendo la cabeza

-si ha estado atrayendo cierto grupo el paciente…- dijo con cierta diversión –no todo los días ven a un joven con las características de este joven puede que sea la misma edad que mi hija- mientras empezaba a ver en su notas del paciente.

-ha de tu hija kim ¿no?-dijo el doctor están escuchado un titular sobre eso en las noticias- doctor entonces que dijo sobre ir una cita con mi hijo…. -pero luego vio esto hizo que el doctor mirara a la doctora con interés a lo que estaba leyendo estaba mas concentrada.

-¿Qué pasa doctora Ann Posible?- pregunto a la doctora pelirroja que siguió mirando los datos.

-bueno debo decir que estoy muy intrigada con este chico y su lesiones- dijo la doctora, a lo que el doctor solo levanto una ceja

-bueno dicen que lo encontraron en la calle sin nada de ropa solo su prendas de que le cubren sus cintura para abajo ¿no?- dijo el doctor negó la cabeza con cierta decepción de como alguien le robaría a un chico joven.

-si pero….su heridas no son normales- dijo la doctora Ann sacando una imagen del torso de un esqueleto muy quebrado –según por lo que veo el recibió un fuerte golpe en su pecho y luego…-saco una imagen de un cráneo- su cabeza parece que casi se romper en todo su cráneo – dijo Ann intrigada – al menos que su sáltate fuera un camión pero no muestra evidencia de golpe contundente o de un golpe de un arrollamiento- termino aun murmurando

-entonces que fue lo que le paso?- intrigado ahora-¿un súper villano lo acecho y lo golpeo?.

-no lose pero…-dijo Ann posible mirando al cuarto – pero los de ambulancia dijeron que cuando lo vieron estaba mucho peor a lo que el estaba cuando lo trajeron dicen que tenia el pecho quemado no les creí por que no encontré indicios de quemadura pero acabo de terminar otro escaneó del chico para ver si encontraba algo mal- dijo para sacar otra imagen para dársela al doctor – mira por ti mismo-

El doctor ajusto su lentes para mirar para solo abrir los ojos pasmado

-sus huesos se…- se le interrumpió.

-se ordenaron- exclamo la doctora

-¿como es posible? – exclamo el doctor –esto es de varios meses para que se re ordenaran-

-Eso es lo que quiero saber-dijo Ann posible con mucho entusiasmo- al parecer a cada segundo esta mejora su condición a la maña siguiente por la noche podría ya estar mucho mejor- dijo Ann posible casi exclamando.

A lo que el doctor miro al cuarto con cierta preocupación

-entonces no es adolecente cualquiera?- pregunto mirando al cuarto para mirar a la doctora todavía entusiasmada en los análisis.

-veo que le fascina el paciente también- dijo el doctor con cierta burla.

Pero la doctora posible no presto atención en el comentario y siguió en su datos

-claro que estoy fascinada si pudiéramos analizar con mas detalle podríamos hacer un gran avances en la ciencia médica- dijo Ann posible –pero claro si el desea poder permiso de el- dijo

Cuando el doctor iba hablar escucharon un ruido

-ugh- se escuchó en la habitación ambos doctores miraron adentro

-bueno creo ya esta despertando tenemos que ir hablar para saber mas de el- dijo la doctora con entusiasmo el doctor solo miro como ella abrió la puerta y entro.

En el cuarto el joven apenas estaba abriendo los ojos todo lo que pudo mirar fue blanco y casi todo blanco como si todo daba vueltas solo vio dos figuras que se le estaban acercando

-como….- escucho la voz pero no pudo entenderlo bien.

-¿Qué'- pregunto – parpadeando un poco lentamente poco a poco se iba re ordenando su visión.

-bueno dije como te sientes- dijo la voz y lo identifico como de una mujer el joven solo para ver que vio unos orbes verdes y un cabello pelirroja.

A lo que el joven se sintió cómodo relajando su musculo.

-me siento como si un camión me hubiera arrollado- dijo solo para que sus ojos ya se reajustaran y pudiera ver con mas calma- de casualidad pudieron anotar el numero de sus matriculas- dijo en broma.

-bueno es bueno saber que lo tomas muy bien por semejante dolor que te lo haz tomado- dijo la voz –¿recuerdas lo que paso?- pregunto la voz para eso el joven parpadeo y pudo ver a la mujer y casi estar atónito a lo que vio

~wow ~ casi exclamo al verla~ es hermosa~ casi se anonado hasta que tuvo una cierta preocupación.

-hem disculpen no estoy muerto verdad- pregunto el joven adolescente a lo que los doctores solo alzaron una ceja,

-no estas muerto joven pero casi deberías- dijo el doctor – ¿por que?- pregunto mirando joven que ambos vieron suspiro aliviado

-bueno me despierto y veo la cara de una mujer hermo…- el joven casi iba terminar solo para sonrojarse como la doctora al mirarse a los ojos pero vio que su comendatario era embarazos para lo que estaba apunto de decir como para ella pero solo volteo para mirar a otro lado.

-es decir….por ….grandes…profesionales…bien… parecidos…doctores….si eso-dijo dándose un sonroja mas fuerte con un suspiro –idiota- susurro

A lo que el doctor solo sonrió y se burlo moviendo sus cejas a la doctora que ellas solo se sonrojo por el comentario que era muy obvio que era para la doctora el alago.

~tenia que ser adolecente~ se dijo la doctora Posible suspirar para luego mirarlo y ver al joven para notar su condición física cada musculo y abdominales incluso piernas se marcaban o se contraían ~aun que viniendo de el es muy halagador~ para luego sacudir su cabeza.

-doctora posible querías preguntar algo – pregunto el doctor para que Ann parpadeara

-ho si quisiéramos hacerte algunas preguntas-dijo la doctora bajando su colorada cara - es mejor no hablar sobre tus músculos…- la doctora Anna se detuvo y parpadeo ahora ella solo se sonrojo a su derrame el doctor miro al chico y movió sus cejas a el y haciendo que el se sonrojara

-gracias pero dejando un lado los cumplidos...que hemos dado…-dijo el adolescente tratando de ayudar a la doctora .

-si….no es que no lo hubiera examinado…- sonrió nerviosa

-ni…que hubiera notado su ojos azules…- dijo rápidamente el adolescente- y lo maravilloso que la resalta con su cabello ….- dijo

-bueno….tienes buena sonrisa …- dijo la doctora agarrando un mechón de su cabello con los labios mordiendo.

-no bueno no tanto como el suyo- dijo nervioso

Los dos siguieron dándose cumplidos sin notar la incomodidad del doctor casi parpadeando a lo que veía, es cierto que Ann Posible es la mas atractiva del hospital o puede de la ciudad y muchos le hacían un gran cumplido a ella pero no ella no le interesaba ningún comentario a no sea de su esposo pero ver como el adolescente lo hacia verla de esa forma era increíble.

~este chico es increíble~ dijo el doctor en sus pensamiento así que decidió terminar

*cogh*cogh* tosió el doctor llamando la atención de los dos que los dos se abrieron enorme mente sus ojos que ellos no estaban solos y miraron al doctor.

-He creo que teníamos ciertas preguntas señora y madre y casada Posible- dijo el doctor resaltando eso haciendo que los dos casi se dieran un golpe mental uno por casi olvidadlo y otro por la estupidez de su hacer cumplimientos a una mujer casada.

-si gracias doctor- los dos dijeron unidos.

-bueno…como te llamas campeón- dijo el doctor viendo que el mejor hacia la preguntas.

-bueno mi nombre es…..- el joven iba decir pero se quedo mudo y en blanco.

Los dos doctores se quedaron mirando como el buscaba algo en su mente para solo ver que el se asombraba lo que debería ser una pregunta sencilla para cualquier paciente.

-no….no lose- dijo asombrándose y anonadado.

Lo que hizo que los doctores parpadearan ante ese echo y viendo que estaba diciendo la verdad incluso ellos se estaban preocupando.

-sabes donde vives?—pregunto la doctora mirando al adolescente.

-yo….- balbuceo trato de buscar otra pregunta en mente –no se- dijo mirando a la ventana ahora preocupado.

-tienes un familiar o una identificación que te pueda identificar?- pregunto el doctor.

-tenia algo mas antes de traerme?- dijo preguntando a lo que solo la doctora negó su cabeza

-creemos que fuiste asaltado por solo estabas vestidos así- señalo como el esta ahora

El adolescente con amnesia miro abajo y vio su que estaba descubierto su pecho y con solo con una malla de cintura para abajo aparentando mucho su cuerpo resaltando

-ho dios mío díganme que no estaba así al menos que sea un artista de una obra de teatro del lago de los cisnes- dijo preocupado a lo que Ann posible solo sonrió tapando su boca pero la mirada del doctor lo hizo regresar a su manera profesional.

\- bueno de echo no habido un reporte de tu desaparición hijo- dijo el doctor preocupado

A lo que el joven solo parpadeo y un poco lastimado ante esa noticia.

-ho….- dijo el adolescente- entonces eso responde si tengo alguien cercano o un familiar porque ni quiera se – dijo mirando al techo.

Los doctores ahora sentían mucho un pesar al ver adolescente se miraron preocupados por el joven.

-pueden que estén en otra parte- dijo la doctora animándolo

-no lo se- dijo el joven –hay algo que me dice que no hay nadie esperándome…- dijo el murmurando

-hey yo conozco a un joven que el incluso queda la mayor parte solo en su casa mientras sus padres van de viaje- dijo la doctora- los encontraras- dijo tratando de ayudarlo.

A lo que solo el joven solo miro a la doctora y dio una sonrisa agradeciendo.

-que es lo que ultimo que recuerdas hijo?- pregunto el doctor

Haciendo que el joven lo mirara.

-lo ultimo que recuerdo?- pregunto el joven así mismo se busco tratando de recordar-lo ultimo que recuerdo…..- dijo que es lo mas cercano posible que podía recordar para ser golpeado por muchas imágenes que le cruzo en sus ojos ahora pasmado.

Los doctores al principio se alegraron que al menos recordaba algo pero luego vieron la forma como reacciono casi mas espantado que cualquier cara que hayan visto.

-campeón?- pregunto el doctor preocupado como la doctora viendo al joven pero luego vieron que el monitor que el ritmo cardíaco de el joven estaba elevando.

–campeón…- solo para ver que la frecuencia empezaba a elevarse mucho mas violento y a cada segundo.

-su ritmo cardíaco esta acelerando- exclamo la doctora yendo hacia el –joven escúchame…tienes que…- estaba apunto de tocarlo cuando rápidamente el joven salto hacia un lado con una velocidad extrema hacia un rincón sorprendiendo mucho a los doctores.

*ufff*pufff*uff*fufffu* el joven estaba empezando a sudar espanto mirando su entorno mientras respiraba violentamente.

A lo que el doctor rápido fue a un botón- necesitaremos ayuda –

-no!- exclamo la doctora pero ya tarde el doctor oprimió el botón para que sonara una alarma a lo que solo el joven mirara en su entorno por el ruido más espantado.

-diablos el está en shock postraumático- dijo Anna mirando al joven- se espanta mas si lo hacemos así- .

-y el puede salirse de control si no lo sometemos- dijo el doctor a lo que Ann solo negó su cabeza y miro al joven.

-mira escúchame- dijo tratando de llegar a el- tienes que relájate estas ya a salvo nadie te va hacer daño- dijo un paso a la vez porque sabia que esto se iba ponerse feo para el joven si no se controlaba pero ya era tarde cuando vio los ayudantes fornidos del hospital entrando al cuarto y rodeando al joven más alarmado.

-Dr posible déjenos manejar esto- dijo uno de ellos cuando la doctora estaba apunto de objetar los gorilas la pasaron para ir contra al joven asustado para someterlo que eran mas grande que el con unos años mucho mayor.

-amigo disculpa pero tendremos que tirarte para que no hagas ningún daño- dijo uno de los ayudante se acerco cuando estuvo apunto de agarrarlo, la mano del joven disparo para agarrarlo su brazo pero antes de que notaran vieron salir volando todo el cuerpo del ayudante hacia el otro lado de la habitación

*Crac* sonó un crujido todos se sorprendieron y miraron lentamente a ver al ayudante ya inconsciente y dejando el muro marcado de la figura del hombre.

Tanto los ayudantes como los doctores parpadearon varias veces y miraron al joven que estaba en su pose de a ver aventado algo.

-que demonios!?- uno grito de los ayudantes pero se recuperaron rápidamente y los tres cargaron contra el. solo para ver que todos de inmediato salieron disparados en diferente direcciones como muñecos de trapos en menos de 10 segundos uno fue contra los monitores, otro contra la cama, otro hacia el pasillo y el ultimo a la puerta de baño rompiéndolo.

Los doctores parpadearon casi por un minuto y vieron al joven de pie aun en su posición la Dr posible tenia la boca abierta asombrada.

~es incluso mas rápido que Kim- dijo en sus pensamientos asombrada vio una vez como era la velocidad de su hija en combate que no tardaría de despacharse cinco minutos pero el lo hizo en menos de cinco segundos

Al ver la realización de lo que hizo el joven miro sus manos con temor a lo que acaba de hacer y miro la cara de los doctores casi espantados de el

-que… que soy?- dijo para solo mirar a la ventana se fue rápido a abrirla ante eso la Dr posible se espanto a lo que estaba apunto de hacer

-espera!- grito pero ya era tarde.

cuando el joven salto hacia fuera con facilidad la Dr fue a la ventana para ver caer al joven esperando el golpe desde el piso treinta, muchas personas exclamaron alarmados al ver el joven lanzarse y otros se escucharon gritos la Dr posible miro en cámara lenta la caída para ver que el joven de alguna manera parecía saber lo que hacia, dando ciertas pirueta en el aire para llegar al piso todos cerraron los ojos excepto ella no pudo cerrar su ojos cuando vio que el joven cayo al piso sin ningún problema aterrizo en una pose inclinado hacia delante con una mano en el suelo.

La doctora pelirroja exclamo al verlo bien sin ninguna lesión o daño, estaba muy asombrada incluso el joven se sorprendió

-que diablos? – se dijo el joven para mirar de donde salió de done vio la cara sorprendida de la doctora pero no perdió el tiempo y se fue corriendo a toda prisa ignorando la gente asombrada luego ver la reja de seguridad pero no se detuvo de echo corrió mas rápido para dar un brinco que fácil mente salto por encima de la reja del hospital para luego perderse a la vista para seguir corriendo.

Todos el hospital se quedaron en silencio con las bocas bien abierta viendo ese tipo de espectáculo la Dr Anna sacudió su cabeza y fue corriendo.

-DR posible adonde va?- pregunto el doctor al verla irse .

-voy detrás de el- grito la pelirroja sin detenerse

El Dr solo parpadeo y miro todo el cuarto casi destruido y los ayudantes inconscientes se quedó mirando los datos de la Dr posible saco su teléfono y marco un numero.

-aquí soy el agente- dijo el doctor – creo que tengo algo- dijo mirando por la ventana

* * *

Mas tarde

el joven corrió a través sin ni siquiera mirar atrás pero todos los que veía pasar solo la gente miro casi asombrado por la rapidez que iba incluso saltando atreves de los edificios pero nunca se detuvo pero algo le hacia sentir que le faltaba algo su cuerpo pero de todas formas estaba en automático como si supiera su cuerpo que hacer en el piso cada auto que evadía cada muro pasaba encima, cada edificio que el escalaba, no había forma de detenerlo solo siguió corriendo no sabiendo adonde, siguió y siguió de techo en techo hasta que llego aun área donde hay mucha vegetación y bajo al suelo para seguir corriendo solo se paro en un puente respiro profundamente mirando ya hacia atrás solo para ver con sorpresa donde estaba ya a kilómetros de distancia del pueblo que apenas se veía no menos en cinco minutos parpadeo y paso su mano por su cabeza.

-que me pasa?- se dijo mientras sentó en el puente trato de repasar lo que paso -bien primero no se quien soy –dijo hablando consigo mismo – segundo mande a volar a personas mucho mas grande que yo- sacando un segundo dedo enumerando- luego salto de un edificio para aterrizar sin ningún problema – saco el tercer dedo caminando de un lado para otro – y corro todo una ciudad o pueblo en menos de tres minutos …y- dijo al ver que la reacción de las del hospital – y acabo de espantar a muchas personas…sin mencionar la dr posible – dijo el joven cayendo su cabeza – genial- dijo con sarcasmo –ho hablo conmigo mismo será habitual?- bromeo

luego empezó a sentir humeada el parpadeo y toco su espalda miro arriba y vio muchas nubes grises e.

-ho genial va llover- dijo sin moverse del puente solo siguió mirando hacia abajo en el puente veía el rio pasar que se veía profundo miro su reflejo pasando su mano por su cara el de un adolescente de catorce o quince algo que le hizo extraño para pensando que el es mucho mas mayor mientras veía caer gotas de agua.

-bueno al menos me veo como una persona normal – se dijo mientras suspiraba para así mismo hasta que se pregunto nuevamente –pero quien soy?- se dijo así mismo, miro sus palmas para ver algo en sus yemas de los dedos –wow- se dijo para ver pequeñas garras que le salían –eso he tenido?-

miro sus manos para luego recordar como el había trepado en algunos de los edificios parpadeo pensando en eso para luego mirar su mano que su visión estaba increíblemente aumentado para poder ver los pequeños pelos de sus yemas a simple vista se vería sería una mano normal.

-esto sería espectacular o increíble….-dijo casi alegre pero luego se desvaneció para más intriga a lo que el –quien soy "yo"?- se pregunto luego vio como la lluvia empezó a intensificar mirando hacia arriba -y que voy hacer?- se dijo

-eso depende de ti-

-ha!- el joven se espanto y dio un grito saltando varios metros de altura y dando piruetas en el aire para aterrizas en el suelo en una pose para luego mirar a la persona.

-ha doctora posible- dijo con asombro a la mujer empapada dando una sonrisa solo alzo su ceja *como me siguió?* se pregunto para mirar el auto casi humeado *bueno eso contesta a mi pregunta*–que hace aquí?- pregunto a lo que la doctora solo se acerco.

-pues tenia que ver como esta mi paciente extraordinario- dijo con broma la dr posible –me tenias preocupada cuando te fuiste así- dijo ella con una expresión sincera.

-lo siento tenia que tomar un poco de aire- dijo el joven para solo mirar al rio –la verdad no se lo que me paso- dijo para acercarse al borde – yo…me acorde…de algo…- dijo tratando de recordar para luego parpadear sorprendido – ahora no lo recuerdo - grito indignado –creara que estoy loco- dijo suspirando para luego sentir una mano en su hombro para mirar a la doctora con una sonrisa segura.

-al contrario te creo- dijo ella –solo al parecer todavía tienes un –schock postraumático tratas reprimirlos – dijo ella con sinceridad

–pero lo que no explica son estas habilidades- dijo el joven –no creo sea normales a lo que acabo de hacer- dijo el joven mirando su manos.

-bueno eso no hay manera de saberlo pero no creo que seas personas extrañas para mi- dijo ella con una sonrisa todavía alegre a lo que el joven alzo una ceja.

-asi que usted ha visto mas cosas extrañas que esto?- pregunto el joven, a lo que la mujer pelirroja solo rio.

-ni tienes ni idea- dijo la doctora – tengo una hija que podría tener una semejanza con tus habilidades ayudando al mundo en su tiempo liebre y unos gemelos con alta elevado de azúcar que pueden trasformar una batería en reactor nuclear y mi esposo es una mente maestra en habilidades en ser un científico de cohetes así como yo mientras tratas de recordar los patrones de neuronas simpática de tus cincuentas pacientes – cuando finalizo ella casi se ríe cuando ve la reacción del joven asombrado.

-wow deber ser una misión imposible llevando todo eso- dijo asombrado a lo que se arrepintió si tenia algún problema y entrando a la privacidad de otra persona pero al ver que ella ser reía mas descarto la idea.

-como dice mi esposo todo es un posible para un possible – dijo la doctora con sonrisa.

El se asombro ante la mujer y solo parpadeando dando una sonrisa a la doctora –su familia debe ser la mas afortunada en tenerla doctora Posible – dijo el joven sonriendo.

-como tu puedes serlo- dijo la doctora, que hizo que el alzara la ceja el joven por el comentario-quiero que vengas a vivir con nosotros- dijo la doctora asombrando mas al joven

-¿yo?- Exclamo el joven parpadeando haciendo reír a la doctora –pero…yo….apenas nos conocemos doctora…si yo llegara atraicionar…ademas que mande a volar esos ayudantes - dijo el joven pero antes de continuara le puso una mano en el hombro

\- hey puede es cierto que apenas nos conocemos – dijo con humildad – pero ….no se por que o algo me dice que eres una persona de gran virtud que has sacrificado mucho a cambio de nada - dijo la doctora con gran sinceridad – que necesita ayuda- termino mirando al joven – que dices vamos al hospital y vamos a casa- dijo la doctora esperanzada

El joven solo parpadeo casi absorto a la mujer que le ofrecía mucho a cambio de nada el se quedo pensando mirándola le recodo a alguien no podía recordar pero solo pudo mirar a la mujer pelirroja que le hacia confiar mucho.

-yo…- hablo pero luego algo le zumbo en su cabeza sonó .

*baaamm*baaam*baamm*

Sonó el joven miro y vio un camión que venia hacia ellos se ve que el conducto no pudo verlos a tiempo ya que de donde venia no se podía ver por la colina y con la lluvia intensificando era realmente muy peligros era una lugar muy engañoso y peligroso, el camión iba a una buena velocidad trato de frenar pero el suelo era resbaladizo y el camión se fue hacia un lado cubriendo los lados para apunto de arroyar a los dos que estaban ahí parados.

Ann Posible pudo mirar en cámara lenta todo lo que estaba sucediendo como el camión se dirigía hacia ellos y el accidente que iba provocar estaba apunto de cerrar su ojos para que luego sintiera a alguien que lo agarraba con fuerza para luego pasar encima del camión para luego saltar unas de la soportes del puente alado a varios metros altura

-doctora possible esta bien?- pregunto el joven que lo tenía sujeto con el con una sola mano y a la otra de alguna manera pegado a la base.

La doctora iba contestar hasta que un golpe los hizo mirar hacia el accidente y vieron que el camión que se volcó sacando la mitad al borde y golpeando su carro que lo había dejado mandándolo a volar hacia unas de las bases afectado su estructura y resonando todo el puente.

-ho no- dijo el joven mirando todo el puente resonando escuchando de algo malo iba suceder.

-que pasa?- pregunto la doctora mirando al chico que refleja mucha preocupación.

-todo el puente va caer!- exclamo mirando el entorno como la doctora miraba en el torno para mirar que el camión es un bus de transporte y hay personas en el.

-ho no- el joven dijo y rápido bajo hacia el suelo con la doctora en su brazo –necesito sacar a las personas de ahí- dijo el joven dejando a la doctora sorprendida ante lo que dijo –vaya un lugar seguro doctora posible- dijo el joven para ir rápido al camión volcado y mirar a dentro y vio a varias personas en el algunos inconscientes otros en estado de shock.

-hey pueden oír me?- grito a los de adentro algunos lo miraron.

-ayuda-

-que alguien nos saque de aquí-

-necesitamos ayuda-

Gritaban lo pasajeros dentro atemorizados

-pueden abrir la puerta de emergencia?- pregunto el joven.

-ya lo intentamos pero esta atorado- dijo un sujeto de adentro

El joven se maldijo en silencio mientras ideaba un plan

-muy bien voy a subir a lado para…- pero se detuvo nuevamente sintió zumbar su cabeza.

*clamm*clam*

Sonó el ruido y el joven miro para ver un carro que venia aproximando rápidamente que trataba de frenar apunto de golpear el camión todo paso muy rápido cuando el se puso a lado del camión para impactara contra el, era lo mas irracional que pensó pero su cuerpo actuó solo para con sorpresa recibiera el golpe puso sus mano enfrente para impactara contra el, soporto con toda sus fuerzas para que el carro se levantara de la parte trasera para que luego bajarla con abolladuras en frente

-wow funciono- dijo con jubilo pero luego mas zumbidos en su cabeza sintió-ho no-

solo para mirar cuatro carros mas vinieron y empezaran a a frenar pero desafortunada mente no pudieron evitar la coalición que se provoco uno se volcó casi saliendo del puente otro se estampo del carro que había detenido para el otro igual se golpeara girando violentamente golpeando uno de las bases del puente afectando gravemente la estructura.

-ho dios- dijo el joven – esto se esta poniendo peor- miro toda la escena buscando una respuesta y miro el camión nuevamente y la parte trasera de la puerta

-si pudiera abrir la puerta del camión- dijo acercándose a la puerta maltratada –podría ser mucho mas fácil que ellos salgan- se dijo.

No perdió el tiempo y fue a la puerta de fierro a simple vista casi desecho la idea por ver la puerta de emergencia de acero nueva que aun se aferraba al camión pero algo decía que podría hacerlo se movió agarro la puerta y lo jalo.

-aaggghhhh- hizo ruido de esfuerzo jalando hacia el

*crak* se escucho como la puerta de acero se empezó a comprimir el joven siguió tirando de la puerta .

*pam* se soltó la puerta con un ruido.

-wow- dijo el joven viendo la puerta en sus manos y casi doblado se parado del bus luego miro a los pasajeros sorprendidos pero rápido recordó el predicamento donde estaban.

-rápido salgan el puente esta apunto de colapsar tienen que salir del puente- dijo el joven alarmando a los pasajeros – los que puedan ayudar saquen a los demás yo tengo que sacar a los otros de los carros accidentados- dijo para ir rápido al siguiente carro cerca del borde fue su sorpresa cuando vio la doctora posible cerca del carro.

-doctora posible debe de estar en un lugar seguro- le dijo acercándose pero cuando vio la doctora que no respondió para que lo veía era que vio el auto se movía ante la fuerte ventisca de la lluvia.

-es muy arriesgado sacar a los de adentro por el movimiento del carro un paso falso y caería- dijo la doctora mientras seguía analizando como poderlos sacarlos pero el joven miro su manos la idea era arriesgada pero tenia que hacerlo rápido

-tengo una idea- dijo llamando la atención de la doctora pero cuando lo iba mirar el ya se puso en marcha.

Rápido el joven se puso atrás del carro y se preparo –muy bien esto va ser muy diferente a lo de la puerta – dijo mientras agarraba la defensa y se posicionaba –aquí va ugh-

La doctora posible cuando vio que es lo que iba hacer estaba apunto de gritar que se detuviera por que solo mal movimiento el peso del carro se iría hacia el frente pero cuando vio que el carro empezó ser arrastrado por el joven se quedo casi aturdida al verlo que todavía estaba levantando el carro de la parte de atrás mientras el retrocedía pero el siguió cargando el auto a varios metros de distancia del borde para una posición más segura para que los pasajeros fueran bajados.

-jugh- el joven bajo el carro y agarro sus costillas casi adolorido a lo que la doctora fue hacia el.

-estas bien?- le pregunto y recordó que el no estaba completamente bien pero el joven solo asintió.

Peor luego se escuchó el ruido del puente resonando fuerte mente recordando en que situación están

-rápido cheque a los pasajeros tengo que sacar a lo otros- dijo parándose para ir a los carros la doctora juraría que empezó arrastras su pierna derecha pero el ya se había ido al siguiente carro pero rápido miro a los pasajero una familia de cuatro para su fortuna todos estaban bien pero estaban inconscientes

-necesita ayuda?- pregunto una voz vio como otras personas del auto bus bajaron y empezaron ayudar – vimos lo que esta haciendo el joven – dijo el adulto –así que venimos ayudar- dijo junto con el grupo la doctora casi sonrió por el acto que inspiraba el joven pero solo asintió apresurándose.

-hay que sacarlos de aquí- dijo la doctora

Mientras el joven fue al carro que era una grúa pero ya inservible que afecto la estructura de la base era solo un pasajero que estaba tratando de mover y gritando.

-ayuda ayuda ayuda- una y otra vez decía a lo que el joven se acerco al carro para abrir el lado del copiloto.

-te encuentras bien?- pregunto el joven al conductor.

-si pero mi piernas están atoradas- dijo gritando.

-aguanta te sacare- dijo pero antes de que terminara zumbo su cabeza se escuchó un crujido y vio que unos de los soportes se desprendió agrando sus ojos pero rápido fue hacia el frente de la grúa y lo jalo con mucha velocidad aun con el dolor de su cuerpo

-gha- dio un grito de dolor pero con la grúa jalando justo a tiempo que la estructura de la base cayera cerca de la grúa cayo de dolor solo para recuperase para ir a lado del conductor y abrirlo miro y vio el lado del piloto del volante estaba muy doblado alrededor de sus pierna.

-te importa- dijo agarrando el volante el joven a lo que el conductor de la grúa no entendió pero el joven jalo y se llevo mas del tablero y las partes de trozos de metal del piloto liberando al señor e impresionándolo.

El joven agarro al conductor y lo cargo y viendo al grupo dirigido por la doctora posible

-ayúdenlo creo que se rompió la piernas – dijo todos casi se sorprendieron cuando vieron que el joven cargaba al señor de cuarenta años con problema de peso lo cargaba facilidad a que se lo entregó con ayuda de cuatros personas para poder cargarlo.

-muy bien solo falta…- dijo apunto de irse pero la doctora lo detuvo

-ya fueron sacados los otros autos – dijo la doctora lo mas rápido posible antes de que se fuera –todos ya están a salvo solo hay que movernos a todos fuera del puente- a lo que el joven solo parpadeo sorprendido para luego suspirar aliviado.

-bien…entonces salgamos -dijo felizmente todos empezaron a salir en dirección al pueblo mientras agarraban a las personas inconscientes y los que estaban heridos el joven que empezó a caminar un poco lastimado fue ayudado por la doctora por un sujeto entre la multitud.

Una vez salidos del puente de repente todos suspiraron aliviados pero el joven solo sintió punzadas de dolor en su cuerpo

-estas bien?- pregunto la doctora para solo que el joven sonriera

-bueno ahora si necesito ir al hospital- dijo el joven en broma, la doctora solo sorprendió mas a su declaración para que luego se produjera un ruido.

*clap*

Sono un aplauso el joven miro hacia atrás y vio una persona casi herida que empezó a aplaudir al joven mirándolo con una sonrisa.

*clap*clap*

Luego vio al conductor de la grúa empezó a aplaudir y luego mas y mas personas empezaron a aplaudir

*clap*clap*clap*Clap*

las personas empezaron aplaudir incluso silbando al joven que se arriesgó salvar a todo, con la fuerza sobre humana y que claramente lastimado, el joven solo parpadeo casi aturdido mientras veía al publico.

-parece que ya eres un héroe del pueblo –dijo la doctora felizmente al joven.

A lo que el se sintió extraño mientras se ruborizaba y miraba el suelo con una sonrisa humilde

-mi hijo!- alguien exclamo en multitud todos miraron en la multitud para ver una mujer que era uno de las personas inconscientes que había despertado.

-alguien ha visto mi hijo?!- exclamo la señora.

A lo que el joven miro a la señora alarmada – señora donde fue la última vez que vio su hijo- hasta que alguien respondió.

-la sacamos del bus- dijo uno el joven miro atrás y vio el bus a varios metros de distancia todos estaban apunto de ir al bus, pero luego escucharon el ruido del puente mas ensordecedor las bases del puente se desprendieron y chocaron con el concreto y haciendo agujero en el puente y meciéndose violentamente.

Nadie se movió ahora por ver el peligro que ahora representaba incluso la doctora posible vio que era una misión suicida y nadie se atrevía ir estaba apunto de ir pero se hizo un agujero en frente varios metros de distancia que uno tendría que dar un gran salto pero ningún segundo más, alguien salió disparado saltando hacia el otro lado solo para caer y rodar en el suelo y para ver al joven fue quien nuevamente hizo la cosas mas asombras hasta el momento

pero todos se preocuparon cuando vieron que no cayo bien para se paro cojeando y rápido se movió mientras todo empezaba a derrumbarse a su alrededor

*crac* se escucho y vio como una base iba caer encima de el pero rápido su cuerpo hizo que saltar hacia adelante para luego esquivar otro soporte que solo salto hacia sus escombros pasándolos como si nada mientras seguía moviendo y esquivando cada estructura

~wow puedo ver todo como si fuera en cámara lenta ~ dijo mientras esquivaba los fragmentos que lo amenazaban en golpearlo o los agujeros que repentinamente se abrían

Los espectadores miraban al joven con gran asombro mientras el joven corría sin paro todos miraban casi con las mandíbulas abiertas como corría con agilidad y rapidez esquivando los escombros.

~sus movimientos son como kim~ pensó absorta mientras veía como saltaba y esquivaba otro pedazo mas ~pero los de el son mas rápido~

no tardo mucho para poder llegar y entrar al bus

-hola- hablo –hay alguien aquí?- pregunto mientras entraba –niño- entro al fondo y vio delante del conductor estaba un niño debajo de un asiento con un golpe casi sangrando –de seguro apenas despertó como su madre- dijo se acerco –hey campeón estas bien- dijo al niño que el estaba atemorizado pero cuando lo vio el solo se petrifico –ven voy a sacarte de aquí y te llevare con tu mama- le dijo a lo que el niño cuando escucho palabra mama se movió.

-lo..prometes?- pregunto el niño esperanzado a lo que el joven solo asintió

-lo prometo- dijo agarro al niño mientras el se aferraba rápido trato de irse pero un zumbido resonó en su cabeza agarro al niño para cubrirlo.

-los espectadores vieron con horror como una de las bases cayó encima de frente del bus que estaba prendido para luego ver como exploto.

*boooom* se escuchó todo el mundo se cubrió de la explosión.

El joven que estaba adentro con el niño fue sacudido para que el niño se desprendiera de el y se atorara con un fierro con su abrigo el joven fue empujado hacia fuera vio al niño se quedo atrapado mientras el salió disparado del bus en cámara lenta.

-no no no no!- se grito buscando algo en su alrededor rápido

vio la grúa con su cadena fue hacia ella grúa y dio una patada al brazo de la grúa rompiendo para agarrar la cadena rápido apunto al bus mientras reunía toda su fuerza para lanzar la cadena del parte del gancho para que agarrara travesara una parte del bus agarro con toda sus fuerzas la cadena para para su batalla contra las leyes de la física pero una vez que sintió el tirón se vio siendo jalado por el peso del bus rápidamente pero nunca lo soltó, solo siguió apretó más sus piernas al suelo casi rompiendo el concreto.

-haaaaaaaaaaaaa- el joven grito tratando de frenar su arrastre por el bus aun lo jalo a siete metros de distancia del borde –aaaaaaaaaaa- siguió exclamando como trataba de evitar lo siguiera arrastrando ahora con cuatro metros de distancia, enterró su piernas en el suelo y empezando levantar el concreto con solo dos metros de distancia –wwaaaaaaaaa- siguió gritando para quedar justo en el borde con sus brazos colgados pero siguiendo agarrando el bus con su vida

Los espectadores abrieron los ojos con incredibilidad ante sus ojos incluso la doctora posible mirando lo que estaba viendo como un joven no mayor de esposo pero mas alto que su hija estaba agarrando un camión al aire libre con una cadena sujetándolo en el borde del puente pero nadie hizo nada por la gran conmoción solo se quedaron mirando para ver como finalizaba

el joven desprendiendo mucho sudor como mucho dolor que le recorría todo su cuerpo en especial los brazos y piernas .

-ghu ghu ghu- respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire mientras hacía ruido se trato de acomodar solo para decir –increíble…ghu….. que…ghu… realmente haya funcionado - miro abajo mirando donde estaba el niño atorado el joven viéndolo agarro la cadena y jalo la cadena mientras trato de jalar la cadena poco a poco.

-dio mio- exclamo unos de los espectadores viendo la escena – esta levantando el bus por si solo ese chico es increíble - dijo uno muy asombrado como las personas siguiendo mirando asombrados como la doctora.

El joven poco a poco levanto el bus hacia el poco a poco mientras le sonreía al niño que nada iba pasar hasta que escucho un zumbido en su cabeza el concreto donde estaba se empezó a sumirse el concreto se empezó a doblar para que el puente se fuera hacia lado adonde estaba el , miro a lado solo para ver como los carros empezaron a moverse hacia el

-ho no- dijo los carros se fueron hacia el y empezaron amontonarse en su espalda –como si me faltara más peso- dijo maldiciendo su suerte pero luego sintió los zumbidos mirando el entorno como la estructura empezaba a desmoronarse miro al niño que puede que haya una manera de salvarlo.

-oye… amigo…- dijo mientras apretaba los dientes mientras hablaba – creo que tendrás que subir- cuando lo dijo el niño parpadeo asustado.

-pero yo….- dijo temeroso mirando al joven con temor – no se si pueda-

-claro que si puedes- le dijo interrumpiendo – solo cree en ti y te volverás el niño que me salvo en ser salvado por ti- dijo ya sin ideas a lo que el niño solo parpadeo confundido –tu me entiendes puedes desengancharte y subir a la cadena- dijo el joven apretando los dientes nuevamente.

El niño parpadeo y agarro uno de los tubos de los pasajeros y empezó a subir para que luego se desprendiera su abrigo que estaba atorado, empezó escalar los asientos uno por uno subiendo con dificultad pero seguridad.

-vas bien - dijo el joven viendo que subía –tomate tu tiempo- dijo para que luego uno de las bases cayera –retiro mis palabras rápido el puente está a punto de colapsar –dijo alarmado

El niño rápido empezó a subir hasta que llego a la puerta

-ya no puedo subir la salida esta muy alto para mi- dijo el niño

El joven vio como mas estructura de bases empezaron a romperse y miro al niño

-tienes que saltar una vez que saltes agárrate a la cadena – dijo viendo que las bases esta apunto de romperse.

-pero…-

-rápido- exclamo el joven

El niño se preparo y dio un salto con toda sus fuerzas para agarrarse el borde para luego saltar a la cadena rápido el joven sacudió la cadena para que se rompiera en la parte del gancho para soltar el bus solo dejando al niño con su peso justo cuando todo empezó a derrumbarse el suelo donde estaba parado el agarro la cadena lo balanceo y mando con toda su fuerza al niño hacia lado y lo aventó con gran fuerza mientras deslizaba la cadena hacia el grupo de personas.

-haaaaaa- el niño grito cuando fue lanzado por varios metros un total de cuarenta metros de distancia para que cayera hacia un hombre amortiguando su caída

todos casi vitorearon de alegría cuando vieron que el joven héroe estaba apunto moverse, las ultimas columnas se desprendieron y cayeron encima del joven trato de saltar pero el piso se rompió en el acto para que todas objetos columnas, carros, concreto, y vigas de acero se fueran encima del joven héroe que recibió todo el golpe.

-haaaa- todo el mundo exclamo ante la desgracia la doctora se movió para ver si el joven puede que haya salido con vida pero

*BOOOM*

Fue en pujada por el repentina explosión donde cayeron los carros

*BOOOM*BOOOM*BOOM*BOOOOOM*

Múltiples explosiones resonaron como todo el resto del puente se empezó a caer encima hacia el joven en solo un lapso de un minuto todo fue arrastrado al abismo.

Todos se quedaron perplejos lo que acababa de pasar solo para que todos cerraron los ojos ante lo que vieron del infortunio del joven héroe que se sacrificó hasta el último aliento en poder salvar a todos incluso la doctora posible cerro sus ojos de tristeza por el gran valiente héroe joven que jamás sabrás su nombre.

* * *

**_Mas tarde por el amanecer_**

Un carro iba a toda velocidad a las afueras del pueblo con cinco personas sumamente preocupadas en el interior dos gemelos que normal mente eran hiperactividad misma tenían la cara llena de preocupación, un adolescente rubio con muchas pecas miraba la ventana también preocupado aun que no es siendo de familia sangre peor en sentimiento y cariño si lo era, preocupado por la mama de la familia de su mejor amiga Kim Posible mejor conocida siendo la única miembro del grupo muy parecida a su madre alado de su padre que iba casi a gran velocidad pero con gran preocupación en su rostro pero el ambiente era tan tenso que fácil podía sentirse tocarse hasta que el chico rubio decidió hablar.

-todo saldrá bien Kim- dijo Ronald poniendo su mano encima de ella reconfortándola.

-eso espero Ron- dijo la pelirroja.

-Ron tiene razón Kim- dijo el señor posible mirando al frente –todo estará bien tu madre esta bien- dijo el señor pero todavía con un gesto preocupado.

Pero la pelirroja decidió hablar – se que mama esta bien- dijo esperanzada con preocupación pero ella siguió mirando en la utopista pensando – pero por que mama estaba en ese lugar?- pregunto la pelirroja mirando el lugar – es decir por que mama estuvo en este lugar si su lugar de trabajo esta a veinte cuatro kilómetros?- dijo la chica mirando al frente.

-yo también quisiera saber kim- dijo el doctor –pero tu mama esta ahí y tenemos que agradecer que nada haya pasado- dijo el doctor

Poco a poco mientras mas se iban acercando pudieron ver un lo que es un risco con varios helicópteros alrededor como muchas ambulancias y camiones de bomberos como los carros de los policías que se iban reuniendo todos miraron la escena solo el padre hablo suspirando.

-yo sabia que ese puente tenia que haberse arreglado desde hace años- dijo el doctor –por la junta ciudadana no hizo nada- dijo el doctor.

-si ese puente se veía ya muy oxidado- dijo Ron mirando la escena y el humo que salía.

-si pero la ellos dijeron no - dijo el padre de la familia imitando voces – el puente puede durar unos cuantos años mas no se preocupen mejor lo usemos para renovación de los edificios turísticos – dijo el señor finalizando con voz amarga pero recupero cuando noto que ya llego al lugar al ver muchas personas siendo atendidas en la ambulancias, los bomberos llevando sus trajes con sus mangueras, los policías rodeando el lugar solo dejando pasar a familiares o los canales de noticias todos miraron para ver lo que quedo del antiguo puente el auto se detuvo donde los policías le indicaron que se estacionara.

-wow- dijo Ron al ver solo una pequeña parte del puente destruido –debió haber sacudido aquí- dijo el rubio

Todo el mundo avanzo mirando en el torno mientras veía la gente hacer sus respectivos trabajos solo podían escuchar a los reporteros entrevistar a los afectados del accidente pero cuando los escucharon parecía que hablaban de alguien.

-si el cargo un carro para poder sacar la familia….-

-salto esquivando los las bases con agilidad impresionante…-

-corría como un atleta para ayudar a otro…-

-estaba lastimado pero seguía cargando ese concreto para que saliera…-

-doblo la puerta de emergencia como si fuera cartón para que pudiéramos salir …-

-….luego cargo un camión en el borde para sacar al niño de ahí…-

La familia seguía buscando a la mama de la familia mientras escuchaban toda las historias no prestaron tanto atención pensando que era una exageración pero no pudieron evitar escuchar la cosas increíbles que una persona hizo pero siguieron continuando buscando la persona incluso preocupándose que no estuviera ahí hasta que dos personas lo notaron.

-ahí está- los gemelos exclamaron apuntado una dirección cerca del borde del puente una persona con la únicas características que saben bien quien.

Todos empezaron a moverse rápidamente para ver a la persona importante de la familia mientras ella seguía mirando en el puente

-mama- los niños y la adolescente gritaron de jubilo ver a su mama bien

La doctora Posible miro para atrás y se sorprendió a ver su familia venir

-hijos- dijo con alegría abrazando a su familia

-Ann- grito el Sr Posible corriendo a su esposa a agarrándola con jubilo con su familia ya dando un beso pasional que ni siquiera sus hijos se quejaron de ver la escena cada vez que veían en las mañanas.

La doctora solo sonrió cuando vio al mejor amiga de su hija acercándose aproximándose.

-hola señora posible- dijo Ron casi llorando manteniendo la distancia viendo la escena-es bueno encontrarla… que este bien- dijo con una sonrisa.

-hola Ronal- dijo la doctora para solo dar una sonrisa – ven- dijo ella para que viniera dar un abrazo.

A lo que el joven solo parpadeo pero fue arrastrado por su mejor amiga para que todos se dieron en un abrazo grupal todos felices estar juntos pero la doctora solo suspiro viendo que pudo haber faltado una persona como un nuevo integrante de la familia la familia rompió el abrazo mirando la madre de la familia.

-mama que paso?- pregunto mirando a sus ojos -por que estabas aquí y no el hospital?-

-por que tenia un paciente hija- dijo sus mama para que luego ella mirara hacia abajo al escombro viendo los bomberos y los para médicos desenterrando los escombros que ya llevaban mas siete horas buscando al joven –y como doctora tenia que cuidar a mi paciente- dijo mirando esperanzada al grupo.

La familia solo sonrió como la señora de la familia es muy devota a su trabajo como cuidar a las personas siempre ofreciendo mucho a los que mas necesitan para salvar una persona

-pero bueno de seguro que ya esta todo bien no?- dijo el joven rubio viendo a las patrullas medicas los afectados miraban hacia ellos en espera de algo.

La doctora miro como el grupo de médicos y bomberos sacaron una gran escombros para verse un brazo haciendo que la doctora abriera los ojos al verlo los bomberos y los doctores empezaron amover mas rápido los escombros dejando pasar unos de los médicos para meter la mano por un minuto pero luego el lo retiro y miro a la doctora negando la cabeza tristemente.

La doctora cubrió su boca con sus manos ante el echo cerro sus ojos y apretó sus parpados con decepción mirando abajo, la familia lo noto pero no dijeron nada al entender lo que paso solo pudieron ver que la doctora miro alado al ver los afectados y negar con la cabeza, todos bajaron su mirada ante el echo.

Nadie dijo nada al sentir la atmósfera tan densa lleno de tristeza la doctora solo pudo recordar al joven como lo conoció como estaba espantado y lo que hizo en el hospital pero luego recordó esa cara determinada en tratar seguir salvando las vidas aun con el dolor y jadeando en seguir en salvar a las personas con sus extrañas habilidades únicas aun en costa de su salud e incluso en su vida.

-disculpe- dijo una voz.

La doctora miro a la persona y vio una señorita con un camarógrafo

-podría hacerle una entrevista- dijo la entrevistadora- muchos dicen que usted estuvo con el joven que rescato a todos los del puente- dijo ella con respeto

Antes de que la familia objetara a la entrevistadora sorprendente la doctora asintió

-claro que si con mucho gusto- dijo mientras se limpiaba sus ojos

A lo que hizo que la entrevistadora feliz sacando un cuaderno

-genial mucha gracias- dijo mientras empezaba a escribir - primero empecemos es cierto lo que dicen los afectados- dijo ella casi incrédula- que el podía cargar un bus en el….

-hasta el último detalle – dijo la doctora con seriedad interrumpiéndola y sorprendiendo la familia como la conductora

-como se llamaba el joven?- pregunto la entrevistadora a lo que hizo suspirar de tristeza

-no sabría decirlo- dijo la doctora mientras avanzaba lejos del puente –el no sabía su nombre porque estaba con amnesia cuando lo encontraron con muchas lesiones que le habían provocado no sabía su nombre- dijo

Haciendo que la entrevistadora arqueara la ceja – déjame entender esto él no sabía quién es y aun así el contra todo el dolor y pronostico ayudo a las personas encontrar de su bienestar y su vida?- pregunto absorta.

-si- dijo la doctora muy seria.

Dejando la conductora parpadeando

-debo decir que se oye muy espectacular del joven- dijo la entrevistadora a lo que la doctora solo sonrió.

-yo diría muy increíble- dijo la doctora alejándose seguido por su familia.

Solo dos se quedaron mirando ante el puente roto mirando el horizonte viendo el amanecer

-yo diría que más –dijo la adolescente pelirroja que le hubiera gustado conocer al joven miro a su amigo -oye Ron …..Wade todavía tiene esa misión disponible?- pregunto a su amigo al que su amigo el rubio parpadeo sorprendido.

-te refieres de ese tipo tal aaaaa….- murmuro tratando de recordar.

-Drakken- dijo la pelirroja – y si vamos a ir a detenerlo- dijo la pelirroja con determinación

-ha Kim no se si es buena idea- dijo frotándose el cuello- es decir bajar un gato de un árbol, reparar generador y ayudar personas es algo…. Pero detener un genio malvado en conquistar el mundo es algo mucho mayor no?- dijo Ron preocupado a lo que su amiga solo sonrió.

-vamos Ron el mundo nos necesita- dijo Kim con determinación a lo que hizo que su amigo sonriera.

-bien entonces voy a la casa por Rufus y no vamos – dijo el rubio haciendo arquear su amiga las cejas

-seguro que es una buena idea llevar tu rata topo calva esta misión?- dijo su amiga pelirroja a lo que hizo que su amigo diera una mirada de burla.

-oye recuerdas quien nos ayudó en nuestras primeras misiones- dijo con tono burlón.

-si es cierto- dijo la pelirroja recordando todas la misiones que solo pudieron lograrlo con la mascota de su mejor amigo dijo alejándose del lugar con su amigo.

Cuando todo el mundo se fue los bomberos y los doctores se miraron viendo que todo está despejado uno solo asintió el medico respondió igual y solo presiono su reloj para salir una imagen de una mujer con un parche

-directora lo hayamos- dijo el medico seria mente

-bien- dijo la mujer mientras se paraba para ver detrás de ella las noticias con un titular que decía el increíble héroe desconocido –tráelo aquí- dijo mientras se enfocaba ahora a en las noticias.

-enseguida directora- dijo el médico solo para mirar el brazo que se movió aduras penas de movimiento de vida que aún tiene.


	2. Chapter 2

_**capitulo uno: la vida de un espía **_

_**en alguna parte de nueva york siete meses después **_

en un almacén abandono en nueva york en los muelles seis carros negros se detuvieron en frente de la estructura de abandonada para bajar veinte hombre fuerte mente armados con expresiones serias y duras y mirando en todos lados uno bajo y fue rápidamente a una camioneta y la abrió para que saliera un hombre con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo mirando el entorno.

-jefe... señor todo es seguro- dijo el hombre que le ayudo abajar.

-bien espero que siga así- dijo mientras avanzaba mirando el entorno. llegando a una puerta del almacén.

-señor puedo preguntar por que estamos aquí- dijo el sujeto a lado de su jefe que solo frunció el ceño.

-por que vinimos por una entrega especial- dijo el líder mientras tocaba la puerta

se abrió una parte de la puerta viéndose unos ojos los miro unos segundos para que se abriera para revelar un hombre y señalando que pasen el líder solo siguió caminando con seriedad entrando al edificio y siendo seguido por sus otros hombres solo se detuvo miro hacia atrás

-que la mitad me siga el resto se quede afuera por si alguien interrumpe- dijo serio a sus hombres solo asintiendo - ya saben que hacer si llegaran visitas inesperada- dijo con un toque burlón

las mitad entro y siguió avanzando con las manos en la espalda con sus hombres siguiéndolos hasta llegar un lugar donde del almacenaje un poco iluminado.

-hasta que por fin apareces- dijo una voz - y yo pensé que ya se iba eliminarse el trato- dijo

el hombre solo suspiro y avanzo

-lo siento- dijo el líder el grupo mientras chasqueo los dedos- últimamente hemos que estado haciendo las operaciones mas seguras-

-ho si he escuchado que últimamente han tenido muchas dificultades con nuestros pedidos- dijo la voz con un poco de molestia- ¿a que se debe esto?-

-no es de importancia- dijo el hombre al tentó en su entorno - justicia global ha estado molestando mucho últimamente a las organizaciones- dijo el hombre de solo pasar su dedos en su cicatriz-

-ho si he oído que se han puesto muy audaces- dijo la voz ahora muy enojado-

-si nos disculpamos en nombre de mi organización- dijo el líder- doctor dementor-un hombre de baja estatura salio de las sombras uno un casco en la cabeza oscura mientras daba una sonrisa

Dementor solo se acerco y miro al líder del grupo -bueno lo tienes o no- dijo para luego uno de los hombres agarraba un maletín y lo abrió para revelar un aparato.

-ho el amplificador 27000- dijo la voz acercándose -por fin con este aparato podre hacer mis objetivos echos realidad conquistar el mundo AJAJAAJA- mientras se reía alocadamente.

para el líder solo puso unos ojos cansados mientras suspiraba por tener que aguantar los típicos clientes que consistían en super villanos mientras estaba al pendiente Dementor cuando estaba apunto de agarrarlo el líder decidió interrumpir.

-bien señor - dijo el líder del grupo para interrumpirlo - ahora respecto el pago-

-ho si...- dijo Dementor sacando su billetera - aceptan tarjeta?- pregunto para que luego una cinta se a gancho en el maletín para salir volando a un lugar

-lo siento enano- sonó una voz haciendo que el líder mirar por su entorno como sus hombres se pusieron listos -pero creo de tu estatura para esto - de las sombras salio una figura un hombre con la complemento obscuro negro camuflaje oscuro.

\- quienes eres tu?- dijo Dementor demandando apuntado con sus dedos apunto de decir a sus secuaces que atacar hasta que el líder lo empujo e hizo sacar un aparto igual al aparato.

-nadie importante señor... disparen- grito sus hombres haciendo que sus hombres disparan mientras la figura salto hacia atrás escociéndose en las cajas.

-asi que haz estado aprendiendo tus errores he mensajero- dijo la figura mientras iba de un lado a otro esquivando balas.

el mensajero entrego a Dementor el aparato- cobraremos la paga para otra ocasión señor dementor - pero luego dio una mirada amenazante- pero tenga listo el pago- dijo con tono amenazador lo que hizo tragar con temor.

-bien- dijo para luego señalar por una puerta a sus secuaces

-hey chaparro no te vayas que la diversión solo esta comenzando- para luego la figura saliera apuntara a la puerta para disparar saliendo una mini bomba explotara para que cayera escombros tapando la salida de Dementor.

-gha somo mas numerosos que el- dijo Dementor apuntado al sujeto -capturen lo- grito el villano para que los secuaces salieran corriendo hacia la figura.

-ya te creció el valor verdad ami guito?- se burlo la figura mientras saltaba ante uno de los secuaces mientras hacia piruetas en el aire uno por uno en sus cabezas para pararse enfrente de Dementor que dio un paso hacia atrás e impresionado con sus movimientos.

-estas acabado Dementor solo rinde-te y te ahorrare la humillación renacuajo- dijo la figura para que Dementor solo se enojara mas.

-rendirme si ni siquiera has dado un golpe y te superamos a mayor numero- dijo mirando a la figura que solo esta ignorando a sus secuaces que avanzaban lentamente hacia atrás de la figura para que el solo levantara su mano en frente de ellos.

-ha ha ha- negó a los secuaces deteniéndolos y oprimió un botón en su brazo que hizo que unos cables salieran detrás de los secuaces salieran disparados hacia arriba en el tejado luego todos fueron tirados hacia arriba mientras gritaban frenéticamente estar todo suspendidos en el aire haciendo que Dementor resaltara los ojos muy impresionado de haber eliminado sus secuaces en menos de un minuto.

-como lo hiciste?- pregunto el mirándolo.

-ha eso?- dijo para sacar un aparato triangular oscuro -es un aparato que yo invente lo llamo trampa arácnido - dijo mientras le ponía uno en Dementor - se pega en cualquier superficie o en alguien, lanza un cable de acero que se adhiere al objeto que yo seleccione en mi interfaz computarizado de mi traje y sale disparado o rastrado o sujetado con el objeto o muro, lo uso para salvar personas o objetos pero en muchos de los casos para criminales- dijo mientras oprimió un el botón de su muñequear -como tu- dijo señalándolo

de inmediato un cable salio por del aparato y se sujeto al muro el villano agrando los ojos y miro al sujeto enfrente de el.

-te odio- fue lo ultimo que dijo para ser levantado del suelo en un instante y chocar con el muro fuerte mente.

*pam*

se escucho haciendo que se estremeciera de dolor al sujeto encapuchado.

-bueno ya la mayor parte de la basura ya fue puesto en su lugar- dijo mientras se palmeaba las mano mirando a Dementor y sus secuaces colgados hasta que se escucho un aplauso que miro al mensajero aplaudiendo -viniendo de ti me hace querer vomitar- dijo al mensajero

-bueno eso es muy demostrativo- dijo el mensajero con una sonrisa.

-no te preocupes que te enseñare tu nueva prisión- dijo preparándose para la batalla

-hablando de eso- el mensajero chasqueo los dedos para luego el grupo armado apareció y en pesaron a disparar mientras la figura encapuchada esquivaba la balas saltando encima de las torres de cajas que hay en el almacén -yo tengo un regalo espacial para ti- dijo.

-ho enserio- dijo con voz de burla el encapuchado mientras en una posición lanzo un unos de sus trampa arañas a unos de los secuaces para que rápido fuera jalado a su compañero para impactarse fuertemente con el mientras esquivaba una bala - yo estoy apenas haciendo el tuyo son unos cuantos de tus secuaces en vueltos- dijo el encapuchado mientras lanzaba en el aire otra de sus trampas adhiriéndose a uno para que disparara dos cables a sus compañeros para que los tres se impactar en fuertemente en la cabeza de uno y el otro cayendo inconscientes.

-bueno el mio lo en contras mas ardiente - dijo el mensajero para tocar sus auriculares - ahora- dijo

cuando lo dijo el encapuchado zumbo su cabeza abriendo los ojos espantado rápido salto de las cajas lejos de las ventanas

*boom* exploto la ventana para que luego uno de los misiles que siguió fuera al techo

*booom* se escucho en el techo para ver el otro que fue a las cajas y explotara

*booom* el ultimo hizo que saliera volando de la explosión mientras giraba para caer parado.

-estas loco- dijo viendo que se estaba incendiando el lugar -nos sepultaras a todos en este ratonera de fuego- dijo mientras esquivaba un pedazo de escombro de fuego

-bueno a mi y los conscientes no- dijo señalando a sus hombres que salieran -pero en cambio a los que están atrapados y los que están inconscientes por ti...- dijo alzando sus hombros -que remedio- dijo con simpleza .

a lo que hizo que el sujeto encapuchado abriera los ojos - tu planeaste esto- dijo enojado

-yo que va un hombre de negocios de parte de la empresa solo hace que los ordenan- dijo con burla -pero seguro una persona heroica se queda hasta el final rescatando a las personas lo hará también - dijo el mensajero para irse -adiós agente arácnido- dijo.

el agente arácnido casi iba detrás de el pero se detuvo y miro a las personas inconscientes para luego ver el fuego y el humo que se empezó a propagarse solo apretó el puño y se fue por ellos rápido apretó el botón de su muñequeara y las personas que estaban atrapados uno por uno los agarro y los recopilo juntos para luego sacar una de sus trampas para que luego se envolviera todos juntos.

-bien- dijo mientras puso unas de sus trampas en su muñeca y apunto hacia la ventana mientras agarraba a las personas reunidas que están inconscientes veamos si puedo llevarme a mas diecisiete personas- dijo para luego se activara la trampa enganchando el cable con la ventana de su muñeca de su mano que lo sintió casi familiar el pose -ahi vamos- dijo para que saliera volando mientras agarraba con fuerza a los hombres.

~crac~ se escucho atravesó el vidrio para que la estructura ya estuviera incendiándose cayo al suelo sin problema pero dejo caer con brusquedad a las personas que se llevaba mientras veía el enorme incendio y ponía una mano en su auricular debajo de su capucha.

-aquí agente arácnido a mama águila- dijo esperando que respondieran.

-te escuchamos agente arácnido- respondió la voz de una mujer- y sabes muy bien que es nido águila no mama águila- dijo con regaño pero haciendo reír al encapuchado.

-pido transporte de regreso a nido- dijo mientras veía a Dementor y los demás - y llevo compañía- dijo

-si por lo que veo solo llevas Dementor y algunos que otros secuaces- dijo la voz haciendo que el encapuchado abriera los ojos.

-como...- se detuvo para luego saber su respuesta- tienes ese programa todavía- dijo harto y cansado.

-el programa polluelo aprendido volar nunca se a quitado- dijo la voz, haciendo que el sujeto encapuchado se palmeara la cara por el nombre y viendo que todo lo están grabando es atraves de su lentes .

-bueno entonces no tengo que dar reporte- dijo viendo la parte bueno de esto -verdad?- dijo con esperanza.

-negativo- dijo la voz- todavía tienes que dar informe como cualquier agente- con mas regaño para cambiar su tono mientras el agente solo suspiraba - ha y agente vas a tu siguiente misión-

a lo que el agente casi se sorprendió arqueando sus cejas recordando bien que había leído todos informes de las misiones que haría hoy y este debería ser el ultimo

-que misión?- pregunto para luego ver arriba como apareció un jet de carga moderno acercándose para aterrizar

cuando aterrizo se abrió la bahía de carga para que salieran hombres de justicia global custodiando a los malos mientras salia una mujer con un parche en el ojo acercándose al encapuchado con una sonrisa no era ni mas ni menos que la directora de justicia global.

-tu primer dia de escuela- dijo la directora sacando una mochila para el para que el agente arácnido ensanchara los ojos.

-que?!- exclamo el joven.

* * *

_**cinco horas mas tarde ** _

el agente arácnido estaba en el baño mientras sentía el agua correr por su cuerpo marcado mientras trataba de despejarse durante los últimos meses que ha trabajo para justicia global, consistía mucho lo que es espionaje y captura de delincuentes que el nunca ha fallado de echo la organización muy sorprendido lo habilidoso que es el joven e inteligente haciendo los artefactos que son muy creativos e ingeniosos y mas en las misiones que últimamente las misiones se han convertido en misiones muy peligrosas que involucran civiles esto pone a la organización desconocida que se esta convirtiendo en un muy letal organización mucho mas letal para justicia global, los agentes que iban no volvían o salían muy mal heridos pero con grades bajas, pero el joven agente demostró era el único que salio con éxito en esas misiones relacionados con tal organización secreta todavía sin bajas al principio acepto que un equipo lo acompañara pero el fue el único que sobrevivió.

desde ese día hizo todas las misiones solo el joven suspiro mirando unas cadenas de identificación se echo agua mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello para salir de su ducha

\- que esta organización?- dijo mientras pasaba la mano en las carpetas de la misiones respecto la organización. -ni siquiera un nombre hemos sacado- dijo oprimiendo sus ojos cerro para recostarse en su cama pegado a la pared con una mesa de trabajo que estaba sus aparatos y diseños de sus futuros aparatos que quería construir su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los altavoces de su cuarto.

-tiempo aproximado del destino una hora- dijo el joven suspiro y miro la otra carpeta que tenia su foto se quedo mirando y solo suspiro mas molesto

-bien- dijo mientras dejaba la carpeta en su mesa de trabajo para agarrar la carpeta de estudiante -veamos que identidad tengo ahora - el joven en empezó a leer para solo asombrase lo que leía se levanto molesto y se fue corriendo a la cabina.

* * *

-Directora!- grito el joven agente casi molesto que había llegado al piloto del avión a lo que la directora solo se volteo mirando al joven agente casi enojado.

-que ocurre agente?- pregunto la mujer de parche.

-quiero preguntar de esto!- dijo señalando la carpeta de su mano

-que ocurre tienes alguna duda?- pregunto

-es sobre mi perfil- dijo el agente levantado las cejas los demás agentes del avión -mi identidad es...- casi no pudiendo explicar a lo que leía.

-buena?- dijo la directora.

-es mas que buena- dijo joven para empezar a leer

\- mi nombre es Peter Maker- hablo en voz alta como si fuera peculiar su apellido mientras seguía leyendo-soy un joven de catorce de Nueva York que se traslado a qui a la secundaria Miltwlown - dijo pensando que es una buena cuartada ya que sabia mucho de Nueva York - con grandes promedios y nivel de estudio accedí sin ningún problema -dijo pensando que en si el es bueno para las cosas científicas - pero nunca estado en un lugar ya que voy de un lugar a otro por los trabajos de mi tutor- dijo mirando a la directora inquisitivo y siguiendo leyendo-tengo gran interés en química, bio-tecnoligia, computación e electrónica entre otros y mi pasa tiempo es karate y atletismo- dijo finalizando y mirando a la directora.

-y cual es el problema- pregunto- te veo potencial para el deporte- dijo mirándolo.

-no el problema es que perfecto- dijo entrecerrando los ojos a la directora- usted me dijo que una identidad no pude ser tan perfecta o tan meticuloso por que los otros sabrían de mi... cosas que un agente tiene que mentir- dijo casi replicando hasta que pensó en otra cosa posible - al menos que fuera por...-

\- para darte una vida- dijo la directora acercando al joven poniendo una mano en su hombro - joven agente arácnido usted se a destacado sus misiones y le agradecemos mucho pero...- dijo deteniéndose- es hora que haga una vida detrás de esa mascara que se aferra tanto en ocultar- dijo con voz amable-ya ha pasado varios meses- joven agente pero lo único que hemos descubierto es que tu ADN esta mezclado con los ADN de un arácnido dándonos problemas como saber quien fuisteis en el pasado y lo único que apenas recuerdas es tu primer nombre- dijo haciendo que el joven suspirara - pero entiende que eres un joven con talentos únicos y con una gran inteligencia potencial para lo que se quiera convertir- dijo con voz orgullosa.

eso hizo que Peter alzara mirara la vista y mirara a la directora con sorpresa y se quedara sin habla y muy tocado por la confianza de la directora que tiene.

-directora yo... no se que decir...-trato de hablar pero se detuvo cuando vio una mochila.

-entonces demuestre lo que espero de ti Peter- dijo la directora -quiero que te des un descanso de esa organización entendido- dijo con voz de autoridad haciendo que el joven asintiera.

-si directora- dijo para darse vuelta e irse para cambiar a lo que la directora solo sonrió.

-buen técnica persuasivo directora con ese adolescente- dijo un agente pero luego vio como la directora lo miro duramente y serio.

-no es técnica- dijo la directora al agente -es verdad veo mucho futuro en el-dijo

-ya le dijo quienes asisten en ese lugar- dijo el agente haciendo que suspira la directora.

-no- dijo la directora

-y no cree que debería decirle- dijo el agente

-no creo que se relevante- dijo la directora estando un poco insegura por el joven como se lo tomaría.

* * *

**_afueras del Middleton pueblo_**

cuando aterrizaron cerca del pueblo se bajaron la directora junto con Peter

-quisiéramos llevarte cerca pero en tenderas que llegar en un avión es muy...llamativo- dijo la directora caminando con el a su lado.

-no se preocupe directora es mas que suficiente lo que me ayudado para tener una vida- dijo para mirar el largo camino al pueblo - espero que haya una parada de auto bus cerca- dijo a lo que hizo que la directora se riera

-crees que voy a mandar a mi mejor agente asi?- pregunto con burla y miro para atrás en avión para abrir su boca un agente sacar un moto roja de su color favorito

-eso es para mi?- dijo Peter asombrado y rápido lo monto con entusiasmo y agilidad Peter ya había usado uno pero no con fin propio era mas emoción de que sea propio .

-bueno si quieres la parada...- dijo entono burlón la directora.

-no no no no- dijo con rapidez -creo que con eso podre llegar- dijo para acelerar y casi que se fuera en forma de caballo-huy se me olvida que es muy potente- dijo con vergüenza.

\- tiene un lace de unos de los satélites para que te guié y si sera mejor que te vayas ya vas tarde y toma- dijo la directora pasando una carta que se la entrego.

-okey para que? - dijo apretando los maribelas

-para tu casa sigue esta dirección y llegaras - dijo la directora sorprendiendo a Peter bajando la cabeza

-esta todo bien?- pregunto la directora

-directora me da una vida, me da una casa, me da una moto nada mas falta que me de dinero para que me sienta mas adeudado- dijo con broma

-ha hablando de eso- saco una tarjeta de crédito y es el numero si necesita efectivo úsalo sin compromiso- dijo la directora

\- ya me siento en deuda en cuerpo y alma- dijo con burla mirando con vergüenza.

-no te necesitas sentirte en deuda has hecho mucho por otros Peter- dijo la directora-solo demuestras lo que vales pero no llames mucho la atención oíste?- dijo con seriedad

-lo haré directora- dijo con determinación -ahora ahyo silver- dijo para acelerar salir como llanero solitario -hyaaa- se escucho a lo lejos

"ho creo que trasformado en un mounstruo" dijo la directora

* * *

**_midletown _**

Peter iba en su moto con tranquilidad dejando de acelerar sino quería llamar la atención a la policía miro el terreno el pueblo para familiarizarse las casas son hermosas el lugar es tranquilo y pacifico vio el parque muy limpio como las calles vio el centro comercial muy grande esperando comprar ropa pero lo que le llamo atención fue el buen nacho el había comido de vez en cuando pero no esperaba verlo ahí quería ver mas pero sonó una alarma.

-este lugar es increíble- dijo para luego mirar su reloj - hay no llegare tarde- dijo acelerando a al escuela para luego poner las coordenadas irse rápido.

no tardo mucho cuando vio muchos jóvenes que se estaban moviendo a un edificio cuando llego se quito el casco mirando el edificio con entusiasmo y con un poco de nervios pero luego miro su entorno y vio muchos jóvenes mirándolo con sorpresa al ver al joven de la moto deportiva color rojo Peter se rasco la cabeza lo descuidado que fue

~diablos se me olvido que no debo llamar la atención~ dijo regañándose mentalmente mientras se dirija al estacionamiento de la escuela pero aun puesto en mira en el~ho vamos no creo que sea el único que maneje una moto~se dijo, solo cuando llego vio el estacionamiento casi vació solo dejando seis carros normales pero ninguna moto a la vista incluso parecería que su moto era la que sobre salia de todos.

-claro que pude que yo sea el único con una moto- se dijo palmeando la cara mientras ponía la moto, guardar su casco en la cajuela estaba apunto de dejar su chamarra cuando de la nada una sombra lo tapo Peter miro atrás y vio a un señor robusto con corte estilo militar.

-muy bien joven espero que tenga licencia para manejar eso- grito el señor al joven sintiendo que lo había golpeado los pulmones del sujeto

-hem si señor- dijo casi parándose firme con casi un saludo militar por los entrenamientos de las base pero luego recompuso negando recordando donde estaba ahora -espere un momento usted quien es capitán- dijo levantando una ceja al señor con una mirada dura

-yo soy el director de esta escuela- dijo exclamando haciendo que Peter abriera los ojos.

-ha ha...he director...de verdad no lo sabia...-dijo con una risa incomoda mientras sacaba sus papeles para que el director lo mirara el director lo miro con cautela para solo gruñir con molestia

-bien todo esta bien Maker- dijo devolviendo su papeles -y viendo que es una sorpresa para mi que el estudiante de varias recomendaciones que recibí resulta que eres tu... iremos a mi oficina a paso veloz- dijo el director -así que paso rápido ya-

-pero es que...-casi iba protestar pero fue cortado.

-dije paso veloz- dijo el director haciendo que el joven en piloto automático trotara siendo dirigido por el director -uno dos, uno dos, uno dos- sin darse cuenta que mucho de los ojos lo miraban la rapidez y la disciplina que mostró el joven para aguantar su paso veloz del director.

* * *

**_cinco minutos después _**

Peter se sentó en la silla enfrente del director mirando el expediente que tenia de el, no dijo nada mientra solo se quedaba quieto para que terminara

-bien Maker por lo que veo tiene un gran futuro con estas notas- dijo el director mirando al joven-por que lo que no veo problema al entrar alguna clases avanzadas de la escuela Maker no veo que tenga problemas estar al atento con los estudios que van los demás, no veo que sea un problema para ti Maker - dijo el director pensando que tienen un gran potencial el joven -pero hasta hora solo iras las clases para que veas las materias que llevan- dijo el director mientras se levantaba- ahora acompáñame iremos a tu primera clase- dijo el director

Peter se levanto y siguió al director ya los pasillos vacíos cuando llegaron al aula toco la puerta mientras abría.

-lo siento por interrumpir maestro- dijo el director - pero traigo a un joven prometedor saluden al señor Peter Maker -dijo el director para dejar pasar a Peter que todo el mundo lo miro sorprendidos -señor Maker se puede sentarse cerca del joven Josh Mankey cerca de la ventana del pelo rubio y a qui nos despedimos- dijo apunto de irse pero luego lo miro con seriedad - espero grandes resultados de ti joven Meker- dijo para cerrar la puerta.

~genial otro mas que no puedo hacerlo decepcionar~ dijo mental mente poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-bueno joven Maker valla a su lugar para que la clase pueda continuar- dijo el profesor Peter asintió y se fue asentar a lado del joven de pelo rubio tipo moicano Peter se sentó en su pupitre y comenzó la clase era clase de química que le gustaba en si no era la mas grande cosa lo que estaba viendo sobre un modelo de un átomo.

-alguien puede decirme que modelo de átomo estamos viendo- pregunto a la clase que nadie contesto o alzo miro a una persona - ya que el director ve mucho en empeño en ti señor Maker sabrás la respuesta- dijo el maestro viendo el joven.

-es el modelo atómico de thomson profesor- dijo Peter con rapidez y con seguridad a lo que el profesor agrando los ojos.

-si correcto señor Maker- dijo el profesor plácidamente-muy bien parece que el director tenia razón sobre ti- dijo

Peter solo sonrió pero luego vio como toda la clase lo miro con envidia

-tenemos un nerd- dijo uno con tono burlón a lo que casi todos se empezaron a reírse

a lo que Peter solo suspiro con con los ojos en blanco es suerte que muchos se han metido con el por envidia en muchas cosas.

-bueno así como tus neuronas responden rápidamente para crear un chiste original tu deber ser el creativo de clase- dijo para que todo el mundo riera incluso el rubio después todos se quedaran silencio pero desgraciadamente el profesor hablo a Peter para que contestara todas las preguntas que el respondió con facilidad echando mas leña al fuego con la clase

cuando sonó la campana se alivio que se haya acabado esperando que terminara todo pero justo cuando estaba apunto de salir

-Sr Maker- lo llamo el profesor Peter miro su entorno y se acerco a su escritorio

-estoy impresionado con la rapidez que respondiste a mis preguntas- dijo el profesor saco un libro bastante ancho- por eso creo que seria fácil si te prestara este libro y puedas hacer un resumen de la pagina ocho al treinta- dijo cuando Peter miro libro alzo una ceja

-esto es química avanzada no profesor? los demás no están viendo química básica?- cuestiono Peter al profesor que se levanto asintió.

-lo se señor Maker pero dado el caso que usted promete muchas cosas creo que seria muy cuidadoso para un joven promesa como usted- dijo el profesor y haciendo que Peter se mordiera la mejilla interna

~o no~ se dijo mental mente por ver lo que iba venir.

-usted tiene un gran futuro señor Maker esperamos cosas de usted- dijo el maestro.

* * *

_** tiempo después en receso**_

en una de las mesas de la cafetería estaba Peter casi acostado y muy agotado por el día que tuvo ahora enfrente de el una torre de libros de calculo avanzado, física avanzada y entre otros libros que los profesores le dieron para mejorar a un mas en sus estudios que iba de un lado a otro, Peter iba con una torre de libros a las aulas por suerte tiene un casillero metiendo de alguna manera la mayoría ahí pero no es lo que mas le fastidiaba era la forma que le decían

~tienes un gran potencial, eres un joven prometedor, tienes un gran futuro~dijo mentalmente con replica pero lo que mas odiaba era ~esperamos muchas cosas de ti señor Maker~ ese era lo que todo el mundo le decían como si le recayera mas responsabilidades.

-ufff...por que ami?- dijo Peter con voz lastimera

-por que eres un nerd-dijo una voz con broma que sobre salto a Peter cuando vio la persona quien era para su sorpresa era el rubio

-ho que pasa Josh? mirando mi funeral de entierro de libros-pregunto Peter con voz humorística a lo que hizo reír al rubio.

-bueno si me preguntas tu te enterraste a ti mismo- dijo con diversión -puedo sentarme?- pregunto

-si claro es un país libre- dijo mientras trataba de comer la comida de la cafetería pero cuando lo elevo un pedazo ya no tuvo fuerza de comerlo.

-es normal cuando trato de comerlo me dan ganas de pasar la hambruna- dijo Peter haciendo reír al joven rubio.

-no te culpo- dijo el joven- decidí traer mi propio almuerzo cuando sentí un mal presentimiento- dijo Josh sacando un emparedado

esto hizo que Peter recordara cuando zumbo su cabeza cuando iba agarrar de una de las comidas y incluso no dejo de zumbar cada vez que lo veía

-hablando de malos presentimientos esa cosa que esta blanca mohosa...- dijo Peter mirando la cara de Josh que se congelo.

-amigo dime que no agarraste la carne misteriosa- dijo Josh espantado al verlo.

-no pero ese si me da un mal presentimiento cuando lo veo- dijo Peter casi alarmado.

-entonces tienes buenos sentidos amigo- dijo Josh -a por cierto Josh Makey -dijo saludando

-Peter Maker- dijo saludando con la mano.

-wow tienes un buen agarre amigo- dijo Josh agarrando su mano

-hu lo siento empece usar pesas- dijo Peter rascando su cabeza- es difícil controlar la fuerza ahora-

-nel reconozco que no soy muy fuerte que digamos - dijo para luego ver que una de las torres de libros casi se cae y lo agarra para ver la portada y sorprenderse en ver los libros -wow esto son libros muy avanzados- dijo Josh pasando por hojas y haciendo resoplar a Peter.

-si todo por el buen nombre de mi sabiduría- dijo con burla

-pero esto son para la universidad ho para el trabajo en área- dijo Josh sorprendido- tus padres debieron gastar mucho en tus estudios-

-jeje...bueno si tuviera- dijo con burla amarga no sabiendo quien es a lo que Josh mira a Peter sorprendido.

-he acaso tu no...- empezó Josh para ser interrumpido

-si no tengo familiares ni conozco a mis padres soy adoptado diría específicamente - con un tono burlón

-hey lo siento- dijo Josh sin haberse dado cuenta que se metió en un tema muy delicado

-psst...no te preocupes eso ya lo supere- dijo con tono divertido pero al final con un amargo suspiro a lo que Josh lo vio

-hey quieres ayudarme a poner algunos de mis póster- dijo el joven esperando que quitara el pensamiento a lo que Peter solo sonrió.

-ja déjame ver... me haces recordar que soy adoptado y tu escusa para hacerme olvidar es hacer que trabaje para ti?- dijo con tono de diversión haciendo que Josh riera nervioso

-funciona?-pregunto rascándose la cabeza.

-ja no pero te ayudare para tu enclenque mano- dijo con burla haciendo reír al rubio mientras agarra los libros-solo déjame guardar esto- dijo para ver la montaña de libros -en alguna parte- dijo no seguro que su casillero aguante mas

-sabes tengo una idea donde puedes guardarlos- dijo el rubio guiándolo

* * *

_**mas tarde**_

-entonces ese salón de comida domestica nadie lo usa?- pregunto Peter impresionado que haya un salón con telarañas-ho deberían conseguir un conserje mas capacitado- .

-ja no hace mucho que nadie lo usa- dijo mientras ponían un cartel de baile que se iba hacer a lo que Peter se impresiono la creatividad del póster

-debo decir que es un cartel muy original- dijo a lo que Josh solo asintió

-gracias yo lo hice- dijo el viendo su arte.

-tu? el de las manos enclenque amigo- dijo Peter con burla.

-hey estas manos son muy creativas amigo- dijo moviendo los dedos mientras sonriera.

-lo que tu digas hermano- dijo Peter haciendo un saludo amistoso creativo a Josh que el rápido lo tomo enseguida pero mientras mas avanzaba el día Peter miraba como la mujeres veían a Josh con ojos soñadores.

-hey te haz dado cuenta que las chicas te han estado mirando- dijo Peter con burlona dando un codazo al rubio mientras el se rascaba el cuello.

-bueno que puedo decir muchas les gusta los artistas- dijo el rubio.

-ja no sera por ese peinado rubio- dijo Peter con diversión.

-jaja búrlate si quieres pero las chicas me aman- dijo mientras daba una sonrisa encantadora a un grupo que hizo que se cayeran.

-bueno no creo que sea difícil- dijo para dar una sonrisa a un grupo de chicas que solo alzara sus cejas para solo una en particular diera una mirada de disgusto.

-huf vamos chicas hay nerd que quiere conseguir en sus sueño - dijo la chica morena para luego ver a Josh- hola Josh- dijo la chica con una sonrisa para cuando se fueron Peter solo se paro alado.

\- no tiendo que paso?- dijo Peter alzando su ceja mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-bueno la próxima tienes construir una reputación antes de coquetear al grupo de porristas de la escuela en especial a Bonnie- dijo Josh- ella sera la peor pesadilla si le hablas con una reputación nerd prometedor- dijo para que se riera por la cara de Peter hora.

-y por que no me dijiste que eran las porristas de la escuela-dijo casi exclamando poniendo sus manos en su cara.

-hey cuando lo hiciste ya era tarde- dijo Josh pero luego se rasco la barbilla -aun que debo de admitir que ella se puso suave- dijo Josh impresionado - diría que puede que le intereses- dijo Josh impresionado por lo increíble que Peter salio con ella.

-si claro para que en dos segundos me acapararas- dijo Peter con burla - hey pero tu quien estas interesado - pregunto Peter para casi se riera el comportamiento de Josh casi tropesandose poniendo el siguiente cartel .

-bueno...yo...- balbuceo pero antes de que dijera algo pero Peter cuando camino para atrás se golpeo con alguien

-uf- se escucho

-lo siento- dijo Peter que se volteo para una chica pelirroja en el suelo tapando su cara

-no hay problema- dijo la chica con molestia - fue mi culpa acercarme sin avisar - dijo la chica cubriendo su cara.

-hey si todo el mundo caminara de espalda seria normal pero como no... yo tengo la culpa- dijo Peter ofreciendo la mano a la chica mientra ella se reía.

-bueno... entonces te perdono - tomo su mano y la joven pelirroja se impresionado por la fuerza del joven que le ayudaba levantase sin ningún problema

-soy Peter Maker- dijo mientras se presentaba para luego ella se acomodara el cabello y ver con sorpresa su cara.

-y yo soy Kim Pos...- ella estaba apunto de decir cuando perdió la voz y vio al joven enfrente de el y los dos se contemplaron mirándose uno era por la familiaridad que se veía la adolescente alguien que recordaba Peter y la pelirroja miro a Peter con sorpresa y rubor al ver a Peter.

~esa cara me resulta familiar~ dijo Peter en sus pensamientos se quedaron mirando por un tiempo

*tos*tos*

los dos salieron de sus trances al escuchar el ruido que produjo el rubio sin que ellos se dieran cuenta

-ha...lo siento- dijo Peter avergonzado.

-n-no hay problema- dijo Kim igual de avergonzada

los dos solo se dieron una sonrisa pero luego miraron que sus manos todavía se sostenían y se alejaron con una sonrisa y sus mejillas mas rojas que nunca, empezaron a mirar para otra parte

-entonces...- kim trato de hablar nuevamente con un tema mientras lo miraba nuevamente -...eres nuevo por aquí?- pregunto Kim -nunca te he visto por aquí -

-bueno si...- dijo Peter mientras se rascaba su cuello - hoy apenas estoy asistiendo a las clases -

-ho- dijo Kim dándose cuenta en que había escuchado algo de un rumor sobre un chico nuevo- entonces eres el...-haaa- la voz pelirroja murió mirando a Peter para hacer una mueca, eso hizo que el levantara una ceja Peter por lo que estaba por decir como un rumor amargo respecto en el, pero antes de que cuestionara la pelirroja se recompuso nerviosa - el nuevo...si... te hace el...nuevo...de la escuela...- dijo Kim con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-si eso me hace el nuevo la escuela- dijo Peter con un tono divertido viendo que ya hay un rumor en el a lo que solo suspiro.

-hey KP- alguien grito todos miraron para ver un rubio con pecas con unas orejas grandes que vieron que se acercaba hacia ellos cuando llego miro a su amiga sin notar a los dos chicos que estaban ahí - por fin ya lo invitaste al baile a...?-

El rubio nunca pudo terminar cuando la pelirroja le tapo la boca rápidamente incluso Peter se sorprende que ella tenga una velocidad considerable y viendo que tenga una buena condición en combate, Kim solo rió mirando hacia atrás viendo a los dos chicos nerviosa

-no Ron **no hecho nada de lo que ibas a decir** \- dijo Kim dando una señal de advertencia en el pero Peter solo sonrió dándose cuenta para mirar a su nuevo amigo Josh a lo que el solo le devolvió con una expresión confundida.

-que?- pregunto Josh confundido

a lo que Peter solo puso los ojos en blanco ~y yo soy el distraído?~ se dijo mentalmente pero lo miro nuevamente con una sonrisa

-nada- dijo Peter divertido a lo que se puso a su lado del rubio de ojos azules mientras le ponía una mano en su espalda para luego empujarlo cuidadosamente para que este a varios centímetros enfrente de la pelirroja sorprendiendo al rubio

cuando la pelirroja volteo para ver a Peter se sorprendió al ver Josh en frente de ella en lugar a Peter -ha...Josh...-dijo Kim parpadeando habiendo olvidando que estaba Josh a lo que el solo trato de responder de una manera casual.

-hey tu eres la chica que salvo al embajador...- dijo Josh con normalidad con una sonrisa metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, pero Peter solo parpadeo al notar algo que nadie mas lo noto cuando vio unas señales en sus manos cerrando y abriendo, su cuello empezó a sudar y la comisura de los labios se veía una cierta contracción involuntaria a lo que Peter solo parpadeo.

~esta nervioso?~ se pregunto mentalmente Peter casi incrédulo.

-ha?...-se cuestiono Kim ya que habia salvado muchos embajadores -ha el embajador si lo rescatamos en Lunes pero no fue gran cosa- dijo Kim de manera simple todo el mundo se sorprende incluso la misma pelirroja parpadea

-ella salvo un embajador- se pregunto Peter curioso

-me hablo bien- dijo Josh algo feliz

-KP no esta nerviosa?- dijo el rubio con pecas

~no estoy nerviosa ante Josh?~ se cuestiono Kim ya que desde hace tiempo trato de hablar con Josh pero cada vez que lo hacia su palabras eran apenas se entendían lo que ella misma trataba de decir pero ahora hablaba a Josh como si nada ~que paso?~ se pregunto Kim parpadeando .

nadie dijo nada por mas un minuto hasta que el rubio con pecas miro a al Peter dándose cuenta de el

-hey eres el chico del mañana de los nerd- dijo Ron con una sonrisa genuina a lo que hizo que Kim casi se diera una palmada en su cara.

-Ron!- exclamo Kim a su amigo de manera enfurecida

Josh también se cubrió la cara con su mano mientras negaba algo que siempre encontraba a ese chico un poco insoportable.

Ron en cambio se rasco nervioso ante la mirada de Kim pero todo murió cuando alguien se empezó a reír todos se voltearon a ver con sorpresa de todos en sus cara que era Peter el que se reía tratando de recomponer su postura.

-es lo que todos dicen de mi ahora?- dijo Peter riendo a lo que el solo paso hacia el frente con una sonrisa -pues el nerd del mañana Peter Maker saluda a...?- dijo Peter con una sonrisa casual con la mano levantada para que le saludara a lo que Ron sonrió y lo agarro.

-Ron Imparable- dijo el rubio mientras apretaba la mano pero luego sintió su mano siendo estrujado -ahu ahu ahu mano mano - dijo Ron adolorido a lo que Peter lo retiro rápido espantado.

-ha lo siento- dijo Peter y preocupado - últimamente estado cargando pesas y ya no mido mis fuerzas-

-hey no te preocupes aun que escondes bien tus fuerza- dijo Ron viendo a Peter que no se ve fuerte como el equipo de fútbol americano con la ropa holgada.

-ni que lo digas parece que lo hace propósito- dijo Josh riendo un poco estando de acuerdo con el Rubio de pecas - ami todavía me duele y yo vivo de mis manos- dijo Josh haciendo que Peter solo se rascara con pena.

-enclenques- dijo una risa chillona Peter y Josh se sorprendieron y miraron a su alrededor para que Peter mirara algo de color rosa subiendo de la ropa de Ron cuando termino en el hombro pudo ver a la cosa rosada con grandes dientes y unos bigotes

-esa cosa nos dijo enclenques - pregunto Josh haciendo que la criatura le sacara la lengua molesto

-hu Mankey- dijo tanto molesto haciendo que el rubio un poco temeroso retrocediera pero Peter se acerco fascinado

-ho este es rufus es mi mejor amigo- dijo Ron a lo que lo agarro con cuidado en su mano para que lo vieran mejor - y es un...-

-espera- dijo Peter interrumpiéndolo acercándose para mirar a los ojos a la criatura -mmmm- dijo Peter analizándolo -su estructura es cuadrúpedo- dijo mirando las patas- tienes unos bigotes- dijo viendo los largos bigotes sin darse cuenta que levanto su mano para que la criatura fuera a su mano.

Kim y Ron se sorprendieron al ver que Rufus se fue a la mano de esta persona que apenas conocen pero también se sorprendieron que esa persona estaba dispuesto en tocarlo algo que todo el mundo decía que es un poco repugnante pero en el no había ningún atisbo de repugnancia solo curiosidad genuina mientras el divagaba

Peter sonrió mientras empezaba a rascar su cabeza del pequeño -definitivamente es un roedor- dijo para luego acariciar su estomago haciendo chillar de felicidad al roedor mientras miraba los dientes del roedor con una sonrisa -es un ratopin rasurado?- dijo Peter divertido mirando a Ron casi absorto como los demás.

-ha si- dijo Ron impresionado

\- como lo supiste?- pregunto Kim igual impresionada de Peter.

-bueno fue fácil para el nerd del mañana viendo los dientes de este amigo- dijo para luego viera a todos con sorpresa- que puedo decir Peter Maker nunca sera normal- dijo con tono divertido.

haciendo que Kim abriera los ojos a sus palabras pero Ron con diversión sonrió.

-oye esa es mi frase- dijo con una sonrisa

-bueno pues dame esos cinco hermano - dijo Peter levantando su mano abierta para que le diera unos cincos con entusiasmo y luego para que Rufus le diera unos cincos pero mucho mas cuidado

después sonó la campana -uf me tengo que ir- dijo mientras le devolvía Rufus a Ron -luego nos vemos -dijo despidiendo.

-hey por que no nos vemos en el buen nacho después de clase- dijo Ron con su pequeño amigo despidiendo a lo que Peter solo se volteo con una sonrisa

-si seguro- pero cuando estaba apunto de partir lo miro nuevamente recordando algo- hay no lo olvide no podre me estoy mudando necesito verificar que traigan todas mis cosas - dijo Peter a lo que los chicos se sorprendieran.

-ho de veras?- dijo Ron -bueno otro día podemos ir- dijo Ron

-claro hermano- dijo Peter para luego mirara a Josh y a Kim con expresión soñadora a lo que sonrió - y el hermano Josh y Kim nos acompañaran verdad?- dijo Peter dando un guiño a los dos haciendo que el rubio de ojos azules mirara a Peter sorprendido y viera kim con casualidad aunque nervioso en las manos.

-si claro por que no?- dijo Josh

-bien nos vemos- dijo Ron despidiéndose de Peter en general ya yendo.

-a un que es un poco nerd se ve es un buen tipo - dijo Ron mientras cruzaba los brazos

\- huh buen tipo- dijo Rufus asintió rápidamente.

-tu que me dices KP?- pregunto Ron a su amiga que ella estaba sonriendo distraída

-hum KP?- dijo Ron al pasar su brazo en frente de los ojos de la pelirroja que hizo que Kim se recompusiera.

-o si Ron?- dijo Kim un poco sorprendida.

-hey te fuiste hace un momento estas bien?- pregunto su amigo preocupado.

-ha si creo que estoy bien- dijo ella mientras giraba caminando un poco perdida y casi sonriendo.

-ha Wade se quiere comunicar para una misión de tu pagina algo con Japon - dijo Ron pero luego vio a su amiga perdida con una sonrisa.

-bueno entonces tuviste suerte con con Josh?- pregunto Ron y mas que ahora también que tendrá que soportarlo pero por lo menos si quiere andar con su nuevo amigo nerd pero Ron solo seria sorprendido con las palabras que estaba apunto de decir Kim

-quien es Josh?- pregunto Kim distraída.

* * *

_**eso es todo por ahora espero algunos comentarios nos vemos **_


End file.
